mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainbow Star Haven
Rainbow Star Haven is the 15th and final main stage of Super Mario 64 The Green Stars and is located through the 65-star door in the third overworld. The level is one of the most memorable in the game; even before the level begins Mario has to use a cannon to shoot through a hole in the ceiling just to enter it. The brightly-colored blocks, and space setting make the stage very reminiscent of Super Mario Galaxy. The Bob-ombs in the level tell Mario that Bowser broke into their temple and stole their star, which has made the moat around the temple dry up. There are two very tall structures at opposite corners of the level for Mario to climb: one made of colorful blocks, and the other is a more traditional tower. Off the side of the starting area are several floating islands spread out so far apart that they can only be reached by using the cannons conveniently located on each island. One of the most striking obstacles in the game is a giant NES Mario sprite floating in the sky, where each color is a different type of terrain. Nearby the giant Mario is the warp to the Nostalgia Slide, which is hidden in a small alcove around the back side of the platform, underneath the plateau with lots of colored blocks. Levels Star 1: From the Towertop to the Stars To get this star, Mario must first open the cannons by talking to a pink Bob-omb on top of some blocks next to the start. After the cannons are open, head across the bridge. Go around the outside of the temple to the back, and climb up the blocks to get on top of the temple. The path to the towertop goes from the rear left corner tower of the temple. Long jump across the platforms to get to the tall tower. Sideflip up the platforms and use the elevator to ride up to the next landing. Long jump to the platform with the coin, and wallkick up to get to the towertop. At the top of the tower is a cannon which Mario must use to shoot to the green star floating inside a larger star in the sky. To hit the star, aim the cannon so that only the top point of the large star is visible (the part parallel to the ground should be just off screen). Star 2: The Secrets of the Islands Open the cannons by talking to the pink Bob-omb near the start, if that wasn't already done. Long jump off the side of the starting area to the platform with the yellow block. There are two secrets on this island – one next to the yellow block and one near the cannon. Shoot to the right most platform, grab the secret and repeat twice for the other two islands. After collecting all 5 secrets, the star appears on the yellow block on the first island. This star can be very frustrating because the islands are very small, and there are few visual cues except for the stars in the background. Star 3: Amongst the Blocky Path Mario must climb to the top of the tower made of colorful blocks to get this star. Head to the left, past the eyeball and up the platforms. Long jump to the yellow block and ride the elevator to the next platform. Climb up the colorful block on the platform and take the pipe on the green block to the base of the blocky path. Climb up the blocks until Mario reaches a small green block on top of a large red block. Climb on the green block and long jump to the yellow block. Pass the Goombas and scale the last few blocks to collect the star. Star 4: The Red Coins of the Stars To earn this star, Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the level. The locations are as follows: # Near the start, on a hidden ledge of the side of the platform to the right of the bridge # Behind the rocket ship # On the blocky path, below the first large red block across the bridge, on a green block # On the blocky path, near the blue coin switch # Inside the temple, next to a pink Bob-omb # On the way to the giant Mario, between two yellow blocks # In an alcove in the side of the Star 1 tower, underneath the first tower platform # On top of one of the temple's corner towers After obtaining all 8 red coins, the star appears on top of another of the temple's corner towers. Star 5: Mario's Blocky Problem This star is sitting on the head of the giant Mario. Head over the bridge and go around the left side of the temple. Go up the ramp to the area with the Lakitu and the Goombas and climb the blocks to get to a sign. The sign warns Mario that brown = climbable, red = slippery and orange is quicksand. Long jump onto Mario's foot. There are only two gaps that Mario must jump over – one between the foot and the arm, and one between the shoulder and the hair. Double jumps do not work, so use either backflips (easiest) or sideflips to get up. Once on the hair, head as close to the star as possible and jump to the star. Star 6: The Toad Captain's Present Head back to the tall tower from Star 1, and stop at the platform just above the elevator. There is a secret pipe hidden in an alcove in the side of the tower underneath the platform. To get to it, jump off the platform heading away from the tower and then hold towards the tower after clearing the platform. It's better to face away from the tower for this trick, because it allows Mario to hug the wall on the way down; if Mario is facing the tower, he will bonk when he touches the wall and fall to his death. Once through the pipe, jump to the Mushroom with a sign in front of a ? block. The sign is a message from Captain Toad, who tells Mario that he has also been searching for power stars, and has found one and left it in the box for Mario. Enemies * Goomba * Kuromame * Lakitu * Mr. I * Snufit Trivia * The giant Mario is a near pixel-perfect re-creation of the original Super Mario Bros. jumping sprite. * This is potentially the second star Mario receives from Captain Toad, the first being the first overworld secret star. Category:Level Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Location Category:Outer Space Category:Location